Forgotten
by kloo412
Summary: Not your typical FanFic. Written by myself and YourDemonicAssassin.
1. Gone

I sat there staring at virtually nothing replaying those last words in my mind. _Love fades mine has._ Bullshit. How many times had he told me he loved me? And NOW he takes it back? You know what? Screw it. I'm gonna show him what he's missing although he left an hour ago with the bitchiest person I knew next to former queen Tatiana: Tasha Ozera. I honestly loved Christian like a brother but his aunt I could NOT stand. I looked at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were stained with tears and my eyed were red and puffy. I made myself presentable and went out. I was 10 feet from the cafeteria when the familiar scent of cloves and alcohol hit me: Adrian.

"Little Dhampir. You okay? Your auras all outta whack." I laughed.

"You did not just say whack. And yes I'm perfectly fine." I said trying to put on my famous Rose bravado.

"Whatever you say. You wanna go get something to eat?"

"That's actually where I'm headed now." He linked his arm through mine and started walking again. Normally I wouldn't have allowed this but I need to get myself back out there.

We walked through the doors and the scent of doughnuts, bacon, and pancakes filled the air. Huh, maybe things were looking up for me.

We got our – or should I say MY food we sat next to Lissa and Christian (1 year dating and counting), and Eddie and Mia (3 months of dating and counting FINALLY).

Christian and Lissa knew what had happened this morning and allowed me my privacy for as long as I needed.

_You okay Rose? Lissa asked through the bond._

I gave a weak smile and a small nod.

"Little Dhampir, I know it's a long shot, but, do you maybe, wanna go out tonight? Like a date. It doesn't have to be if you don't want to."

I laughed at his rambling and thought about it. "Yeah Adrian I'd love to go on a date with you." I made sure I emphasized the word date. Adrian wasn't a bad guy and I don't know why I had never given him a chance before. This could be a chance to start all over again and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let anybody stop me from taking it.

Adrian was grinning from ear to ear. "Great, I'll be at your dorm at 7:30."

"Sounds great."


	2. A Perfect Date Gone Bad

Written By YourDemonicAssassin…..

Lissa was in my room with me, doing my makeup. Once Adrian asked me out, she

insisted she had to help me prepare. She only did very natural colors on me

because I honestly didn't know where I was going, and I didn't want to be

underdressed. Sighing, I put on a short sleeve v-neck red shirt and a pair of

dark skinny jeans. I wore my hair down and slightly wavy. I glanced at my

clock. Adrian should be here any minute now.

"You have fun, okay Rose?" Lissa said, brushing strands of hair that had

gotten moved into my face. "Adrian's a good guy. I'm glad you're giving him a

chance."

I hugged her and she left, leaving me to my own thoughts.

How could he not love me? Didn't he feel the same about me that I felt about

him? That spark, that connection was it all imagined? The thoughts depressed

me and I felt a tear roll down my face, just as there was a knock at the door.

I stood up, wiping away my tear and putting on a happy face as I opened the

door to see Adrian's handsome face. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave

him a small hug.

"Ready to go, little Dhampir?" He asked. I nodded, taking his arm. "You look

really great tonight." He said, looking down at me, a smile playing on his

lips.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he led me down the steps.

"I thought we would have a nice outdoor dinner." He said leading me down a

path that I knew would lead us to the lake. We talked as we walked and I let

myself really see Adrian. He was really handsome, with his messy brown hair,

and Emerald green eyes. He had a nice laugh too. If I had never met Dimitri, I

think I would love him.

We reached the lake, where he had set up a candle lit dinner for two. He

pulled away from me for a moment, to pull out my chair for me. I smiled at

him. He wanted this date to be perfect, I could tell. When he sat, we began to

eat. Dinner was perfect, until one thing ruined it. Adrian was telling me

about his childhood, more about his family when I heard a laugh. More like a

giggle. Looking up I saw Tasha making out with Dimitri. I gasped and stood up

in one swift movement. I didn't know what I planned to do. I didn't know if I

wanted to run away, or go pull that slut off him.

"Rose! What's…" he said standing by my side, looking in the direction I

couldn't seem to take my eyes off of. "Come on, Rose." He said, understanding

in his voice. He pulled me in the opposite direction of them and led me around

court. He showed me everything there was to see. He tried so hard to distract

me, but it didn't work. After about an hour of trying, he just took me back to

my room, where I just began to cry. He held me while I cried, stroking my

back, and whispering soothing things to me.

Adrian stayed with me that night. I didn't want to be alone. He didn't try

anything, and a part of me knew it was because he really just wanted me to

feel better. After a few hours I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Confrontation

**Written by kloo102…**

** SORRY I HAVEN'T UD FOR A WHILE! **

I woke up the next morning in Adrian's arms.

"Morning Little dhampir." Adrian smiled at me his emerald green eyes glowing.

"Morning Adrian." I couldn't help but smile.

"C'mon Little Dhampir get ready. We're goin out."

"Where? I have classes."

"Who cares? Do you really want to see the Cradle Robber after last night? I really didn't so I guess that's what influenced my decision.

"Alright alright give me some time to get ready." He smiled.

"One hour Little Dhampir, that's all I'm giving you."

"Yeah, yeah do me a favor and get Lissa to cover for me."

"Will do. Now go get dressed." I gave a mock salute.

"Sir yes sir!" And military marched to the bathroom. Adrian was dying of hysterics and left.

I went to the shower and turned on the water. I was out in 10 minutes. I pulled on my robe and was about to blow dry my hair when someone started beating on my door.

"Coming!" I ran over and opened the door and there in Russian God form was Dimitri.

"Miss Hathaway, you missed practice this morning."

"Oh did I Guardian Belikov? I never noticed." I said with as much sarcasm as I could.

"That is no way to speak to your instructor." That caused to me to fall over in laughter. "What is so funny Miss Hathaway?"

"Well _Guardian Belikov _considering our past, I find it quite hilarious that you're now treating me like any other student and I know the real reason you broke off our relationship. So tell me, how was your date with _Tasha _last night?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Well this was a lovely discussion Guardian Belikov but I have a date with Adrian in less than an hour. "

"You mean _Adrian Ivashkov? _I thought I told you to stay away from him._"_

"Well, as you have clearly distinguished in this conversation you are my _instructor_ and nothing else so what I do is _'none of your concern'._" I said mocking his words. And with that I slammed to door in his face and finished getting ready.


End file.
